


A Royal Pain

by fictional_crown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Child Abuse, Dean-Centric, Destiel - Freeform, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, King John Winchester, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Dean Winchester, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Selectively Mute Sam Winchester, Servant Castiel, Trigger Warnings, Verbal Abuse, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_crown/pseuds/fictional_crown
Summary: Dean is a prince in the kingdom of Euphoria. His abusive father King John is making him find a princess to marry. Overwhelmed by this Prince Dean flees to the kitchens where he finds a cute kitchen boy. Will this blue-eyed boy be the key to Dean's happiness or will he lose everything?





	A Royal Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any confusion if you received an update notice; this is not an update

THIS IS DUE FOR REVISIONS. WILL BE BACK BY END OF OCTOBER, POSSIBLY LATER


End file.
